Cenizas de una ciudad muerta
by TuPaDrESS
Summary: John Connor y Jack Ryan acaban de llegar al pueblo de Silent Hill, y están atrapados. ¿Qué pesadilla les espera? Ambos descubrirán su respectivo pasado, enterrándose cada vez más profundo en las tinieblas...
1. Capitulo 1

**Cenizas de una Ciudad Muerta**

**Capítulo I: Who are you?**

La rueda emitió un suave ronquido al rodar sobre la grava, y detenerse al fin. Tras apagar el motor, y retirar la llave del contacto, un hombre abrió la puerta del coche y se bajó del vehículo, a la vez que mientras pasaba al lado de la carrocería, abría el depósito del gasóleo. Fue hacia el surtidor de gasolina más cercano, e introdujo el manguito en el depósito, mientras sus ojos giraban entre mirar la cantidad de gasolina (no quería pasarse de 20 litros) y recorrer la zona con la mirada.

Una pequeña gasolinera de las afueras de South Ashfield era el término de la parada, y luego por fin llegaría a casa de su ex-mujer, a recoger a su hijo de pocos años, que permanecería con él durante 2 meses, aproximadamente. Respiró hondo, y cuando el contador de gasolina llegó a la cantidad deseada, pulsó el botón de detener el flujo de combustible, y sacó la manguera del depósito. Cerró el tanque de gasolina, así como la puerta del coche, y caminó hacia el bar, cuya puerta se encontraba abierta, invitándole a entrar.

El hombre accedió al local, y se vio la imagen de un hombre con una chaqueta ¾ color verde oliva tumbado en la barra, con un vaso vacío y una botella vacía también. El camarero limpiaba unos platos con un paño mientras miraba al nuevo cliente.

– Buenas, acabo de llenar el depósito y para… –dijo el recién llegado, mientras mostraba en la mano la cartera, refiriéndose al pago. No consideró que hiciesen falta más palabras.

El camarero, con un gruñido, le señaló hacia la izquierda, donde a un lado había otro mostrador, con otro empleado bastante más joven, que supervisaba la cantidad de gasolina expedida. Le dijo el importe, y una vez cumplida la transacción, el hombre se acercó a donde se encontraba el durmiente, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

– Duerme bien, ¿no? –dijo señalando al borracho.

– Ya ves, bebe como si fuera agua… sólo lleva tres cuartos de hora aquí y se me ha ventilado la botella entera. –contestó el camarero.– Sólo sé que se llama John H.C, y sólo comentó que iba a Silent Hill, un destino bastante curioso. Son realmente pocos los que van allá.

– Vaya… rumbo a Silent Hill… ¿Pero y cómo ha llegado? No he visto ningún otro coche ahí fuera…

– ¿Cómo que no? ¿En serio? –preguntó el camarero.– Qué raro, me parece increíblemente que este elemento haya venido caminando… ¿de dónde coño habrá salido?

El recién llegado se encogió de hombros. En realidad tampoco le importaba mucho la vida de ese tal John. Pero sin embargo, el camarero pecaba de exceso de curiosidad.

– A propósito –inquirió éste.– ¿Cuál es su nombre?

– Jack Ryan.

El camarero extendió la mano.

– Pues encantado, Jack. Mi nombre es Alex. Y dígame, ¿a dónde se dirige?

– Me dirijo de Ashfield a Brahms, a casa de mi ex mujer. –contestó Ryan.

– ¿Y le costaría mucha molestia llevar a este elemento destino Silent Hill? Le pilla de camino…

Jack meditó la propuesta.

– Hmm… bueno, realmente sólo sería desviarme algunos kilómetros. ¿Pero porqué no se puede quedar aquí? Que duerma la mona aquí y se le pase la borrachera.

– Es que, verá, el problema está en que tenemos que cerrar esto completamente, es fin de semana y aunque solemos abrir, mañana libramos. Y no vamos a dejar a nadie aquí a solas. Mi hijo y yo siempre hacemos eso. A menudo nos ha pasado, y siempre solemos sacar a la gente afuera, y que se queden a dormir, pero no nos gusta hacerlo… Últimamente hay demasiados casos de gente desaparecida por estos lugares. No le pediríamos ese favor si hubiera algo más que pudiésemos hacer, de verdad.

Jack miró al empleado que le había cobrado la gasolina, dándose cuenta de que el asombroso parecido familiar entre él y el camarero no eran fruto de la casualidad.

Meditó unos instantes. La verdad es que no le suponía tampoco tanta molestia llevar al borracho a Silent Hill, y dejarle en algún banco. O quizás hablase, y podría llevarle al sitio exacto donde quisiera ir. Quizás viviese en Silent Hill.

– De acuerdo, me lo llevaré. Me viene de camino, así que no hay problema. De todos modos… ¿son ciertas esas leyendas que cuentan sobre Silent Hill? Lo del pueblo maldito, y toda esa historia.

Alex rió con fuerza, pero se trataba de una risa forzada.

– ¡Claro que no, hombre! Sólo son habladurías…

Jack dudó unos instantes.

– Pero, ¿y lo que me acaba de decir de desapariciones?

El camarero miró brevemente hacia ambos lados, y se acercó un poco a Jack, haciendo más íntimo el contacto.

– Vamos, hombre, vamos… por favor, seamos serios. De Silent Hill cuentan todo tipo de historias paranormales, pero esto, tío… esto es real. –hizo un gesto de abarcarlo todo alrededor con la mano.– Está pasando algo, pero yo no creo que tenga nada que ver con el pueblo de Silent Hill. Además, la gente está desapareciendo de otro pueblo, seguro que algo ha oído, Sheperds Glenn.

Jack asintió con la cabeza, conocía el nombre del pueblo y las historias de niños desaparecidos.

– Sí, el pueblo ese, al otro lado del lago. Es un lugar pequeño, de ambiente cerrado. Recuerdo lo de los críos desaparecidos, pero por lo

Alex negó con la cabeza, y se inclinó aun más por encima de la barra, como si le fuese a hacer una confidencia a Jack.

– No es sólo eso. Desde siempre ha estado desapareciendo gente, en los alrededores, pero simplemente que ha desaparecido gente, pero esto lleva así desde hace mil años. Ahora no tiene nada que ver con niños, las últimas personas desaparecidas fueron dos excursionistas, y de eso fue hace año y medio, aproximadamente. Dejaron el coche aparcado en este lugar precisamente, se fueron a dar un paseo… y nunca jamás regresaron. Hubo partidas de búsqueda, que incluso llegaron a todos los pueblos cercanos, pero ni rastro de ellos; al igual que tampoco se encontró nada de los anteriores… aproximadamente cada dos o tres años, desaparece una persona.

Jack tragó saliva.

– ¿Y de verdad no encontraron nada? ¿Y a qué conclusiones llegaron?

– Pues nada interesante. Desaparecidos, nunca jamás se supo, el coche fue al depósito municipal, y tras un año, fueron declarados oficialmente muertos.

Jack silbó, mientras asentía con la cabeza, y Alex hizo lo mismo. Se retiró hacia detrás de la barra.

– Sí, señor. Una jodida putada. ¿En fin, seguro que no le apetece tomar nada? ¿Un licorcito, quizás? ¿Un whiskito?

– No, no, muchas gracias, que tengo que conducir.

– ¿Café?

Jack fingió una sonrisa. La verdad es que el camarero Alex le daba un poco de mal rollo…

– Muchas gracias, pero no. Debo llegar pronto a destino, y si además tengo que pasar por Silent Hill…

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no hay problema. Nos vienen pocos clientes, y me temo que ésta semana apenas vamos a hacer caja. – Alex sacudió la cabeza, resignado.

– ¿Suele venir mucha gente por aquí que vaya rumbo a Silent Hill?

– Rotundamente no. –respondió de inmediato el camarero. Todos van a cualquier otro lugar, excepto a ese pueblo. La verdad es que no entiendo como es tan grande y no ha quebrado. Sheperds Glenn, por ejemplo, es la mitad de pequeño y recibe muchas más visitas. En fin, de todos modos, ¿sabe usted llegar a Silent Hill? Es fácil, pero mucha gente tiende a pasarse la salida. Como es un destino turístico poco frecuentado…

Pocos minutos después, Jack estaba en su coche, rumbo a Silent Hill. El amable Alex, contento de su ayuda para librarse del tal John, le había ayudado con indicaciones sobre la mejor ruta de llegar al pueblo. De todos modos, el hombre era un tanto extraño, y al parecer se moría de ganas de contarle a Jack más siniestras historias sobre vete a saber qué. En su interior, Jack se moría de haberse largado de ese lugar.

Llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos en carretera, y tras haber virado en la intersección desde Pleasant River (condado 73), buscaba acceder a la parte baja de Silent Hill, poco poblada, pero la mejor forma de llegar. De otro modo, tendría que dejar el coche en un mirador y tener que ir un tramo por los caminos de tierra, arrastrando a John. Dicha idea no le agradaba demasiado.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su dormido compañero de asiento. Bien sujeto con el cinturón, su cabeza se movía o se inclinaba conforme Jack cogía una curva o adelante y hacia atrás con los vaivenes de tráfico.

Tras pasar el desvío, observaba la triste y solitaria carretera. Se encontraba pésimamente cuidada, y eso que antaño fue un agradable destino turístico, bastante visitado por todo tipo de gente. Pero el pasar de los años habían convertido el hermoso pueblo a orillas del lago en un lugar solitario y alejado, en el que la gente se encerraba en sí misma y eran muy pocos los que iban. Todavía menos los que volvían, y casualmente nadie de los que se quedaban en Silent Hill dejaba atrás parentesco o pareja. Eran personas en busca de algo nuevo. Unas tranquilas vacaciones, quizás. O algo nuevo y mucho más extraño que solo podría ser encontrado en este poblado...

* * *

**Estoy seguro que más de uno se habrá dado cuenta que esta historia es exactamente la misma que ésta otra: s/2274918/1/Cenizas_de_una_ciudad_muerta**

**Correcto, es que la estoy resubiendo debido a que me robaron la cuenta de correo electrónico y me resulta virtualmente imposible acceder a mi vieja cuenta de FF. Por lo tanto, aquella cuenta quedará abandonada e iré resubiendo los capítulos poco a poco en ésta, hasta alcanzar los 9 ya subidos... y luego continuaré con los nuevos. Espero de nuevo atraer el interés de la gente tanto como con la antigua versión, y que sigan manteniendo su ansia de leer nuevos capítulos, que no tardarán en aparecer puesto que ya están escritos. ¡Saludos! ^^**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo II: Welcome To Silent Hill.**

Jack Ryan apretó los dientes y aferró con más fuerza el volante. Sentía el asiento vibrar bajo su trasero, algunos objetos moverse en el maletero y el ronco sonido del motor, pero nada de ello le importaba ahora. El viaje le ponía de los nervios, y el desconocido que dormía en el asiento del acompañante, sujeto por el cinturón, no contribuía a relajarle. ¿Cómo había acabado aceptando aquel favor al de la gasolinera? ¡Esa maldita carretera asquerosa y el maldito pueblo de Silent Hill le estresaban lo indecible!

Atravesaba una endemoniada carretera necesitada de un buen asfaltado, con continuos baches y hierbajos secos creciendo en mitad de la tierra de nadie. Las luces de su coche daban fe de que al menos alguien se molestaba en pasar por aquél lugar, pero él era la única persona.

Desde que había partido de la gasolinera, y mucho antes, de South Ashfield, la carretera parecía hacerse cada vez más estrecha, y el ambiente más opresivo, como si quisiera apretarlo hasta reventar, aunque casi seguro sería cosa de su desbordada imaginación.

Y para colmo, aquellas historias… historias de desaparecidos… no contribuían precisamente a aclararle la mente, sino creaban mil imágenes mentales y mil historias de confusión.

Jack tenía la sensación de que las paredes de la montaña estrechaban la carretera, de que solo había un carril, de que la carretera subía y subía sin fin, de que nadie volvía de Silent Hill. Todo era algo ilógico, pero en más de una ocasión Jack estuvo a punto de detener el vehículo y respirar hondo. ¿Cuánto duraría el camino? ¡Él suponía que solo se trataría de unos cuantos kilómetros!

Decididamente, hizo lo único que podía: apretar más el acelerador. Pero ciertamente, la carretera subía y subía, difuminándose en el oscuro ambiente.

Árboles secos y borrosos, desdibujados a los lados de la carretera. De vez en cuando, alguna que otra farola, que iluminaba el camino completamente desierto y e inundado por la niebla. Una espesa niebla que le impedía ver si la carretera proseguía o por el contrario estaba cerca de su destino. Todo lo que hacía era seguir y seguir.

El tiempo pasaba y su estómago y su vejiga daban fe de la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba conduciendo. El depósito de gasolina iba más o menos por tres cuartos, casi alcanzando la mitad. Pero su capacidad de concentración había disminuido a millares. Sin embargo, no tenía ni un solo síntoma de sueño. Se removía inquieto en su asiento, y las ganas de orinar le apretaban cuanto más, pero probablemente fuera haría un frío gélido, y tampoco le apetecía parar, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes; además, de nuevo aparecían por su cabeza esas historias de gente desaparecida… No tenía ningún interés en ser la nueva historia que contar para el camarero Allex a los infortunados clientes que llegasen a repostar carburante.

Finalmente, cuando la fatiga se cebaba con él, sus faros iluminaron un cartel maltrecho de madera entre la neblina. Rezaba: _Welcome to Silent Hill_.

Jack suspiró.

– ¡Por fin! –Saludó a su dormido compañero de viaje.– ¡Hemos llegado!

Aunque por toda respuesta, oyó un débil ronquido.

El coche pasó, rasante, con la luz larga de carretera por delante de él. A los lados del cartel, unos papeles revolotearon, a pesar de que no había brisa. Tampoco se trataba de ningún animal que hubiera pasado, porque no había animales. Ni siquiera ardillas ni ratones silvestres. Ni tampoco pájaros, ni perros abandonados. Al menos, no a la vista, pero es que tampoco se les oía. Vislumbró las primeras casas entre la niebla, que conforme avanzaba se hacía más espesa y más fría. El pueblo era bastante frío, situado en medio de una colina rodeado de bosque y un espléndido lago.

Alumbraba con los faros las calles, sorprendentemente desiertas teniendo en cuenta que eran las 8 de la tarde. ¿No había vida nocturna en este pueblo?

Excepto por la luz de las pocas farolas que hacían acto de presencia, la oscuridad era casi total. Tan solo vio una luz encendida en un bar, y decidió parar allí.

Tras apagar el motor, descendió del coche lentamente. Se estiró, haciendo crujir su espalda, y luego tras cerrar la puerta, rodeó el vehículo. Cuando abrió la otra puerta y le fue a quitar el cinturón a su compañero, comprobó que éste ya tenía los ojos abiertos. Le sacudió unas ligeras bofetadas en la cara para despertarle.

– Eh, oye… ¡Oye!

John Connor movió la cabeza, aturdido. Y boqueó con la boca medio abierta, parecido a un besugo en tierra, intentando coger aire.

Jack le volvió a pegar otra bofetada, y esta vez John enfocó sus ojos enrojecidos en él.

– ¡Eh, tú! ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién coño eres? ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó, todavía medio dormido y probablemente aún bajo los efectos del alcohol.

– Bienvenido a Silent Hill. Y soy Ryan, Jack Ryan.

– En serio… ¿estamos en Silent Hill? –preguntó John. Se medio incorporó, pero su cabeza chocó contra el techo del coche, y se volvió a quedar sentado.

Jack musitó una sonrisa, le había hecho gracia el estampido contra el techo.

– Sí, esto es Silent Hill. Ven, he parado en un bar, vamos a reposar, y te tomas algo para la resaca, tengo _Neubrofen_ en el bolsillo. Y qué suerte que lleves esa chaqueta, porque hace un frío que hiela los huesos.

La niebla era realmente fría, hasta tal punto que un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Tras dejar a John medio haciendo equilibrios, y comprobar que era capaz de salir del coche y de mantenerse de pie, Jack abrió el maletero y extrajo una chaqueta de cuero negra con interior de algodón, que se puso por encima de la delgada camisa que llevaba, y luego aferró a John por el hombro, ayudándole a entrar al bar mientras empujaba la puerta de cristal, donde ponía "Open". No vio a nadie.

– ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Nadie atiende aquí?

La única persona que vio fue a un señor de espaldas a él, que leía un periódico y mordisqueaba una hamburguesa. Seguramente le habría oído, pero no daba muestras de que le importara. En el cenicero de su mesa había un cigarro a medio consumir.

Jack hizo que John se sentase en una mesa, y fue hacia el hombre.

Era sin duda un hombre curioso, vestido con una gabardina larga color caqui y con un sombrero, y una barba grisácea a juego con sus ojos ojerosos. Parecía estar muy concentrado en el periódico. Aparentaba unos cincuenta y algo años, puede que hasta sesenta. No parecía estar en muy buena forma física, con las mejillas hundidas y una expresión de infinito cansancio.

– Buenas, veo que es la primera persona que veo –tras estas palabras, le salió involuntariamente una risa aguda, nerviosa.– ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

– Están donde pronto estará usted. –respondió, sin levantar la cabeza del periódico.

Jack ignoró la oscura respuesta y siguió de largo. Por una parte le interesaba ver qué estaba leyendo el hombre con tanto énfasis, pero por el otro se sentía enormemente cohibido como para leer por encima del hombro, por lo que se alejó de la zona. De todos modos, tampoco sería nada interesante. Un poco intrigado, intrigado, aunque sin poder hacer nada para solucionar su duda, Jack exploró un poco la zona de la barra. La única persona que había era el hombre, que comía en silencio sin separar la vista del artículo. Entró a los baños, pero no había nadie allí.

Entró al de los hombres, y en el urinario disfrutó de una larga meada. Notaba frío en el ambiente, así que se apresuró a terminar rápido, y subirse la bragueta.

Al salir, tocó en el servicio de las mujeres, pero nadie contestaba y estaba cerrado.

Visto el panorama, Jack salió de los baños, en la sección neutral donde estaba un único grifo con lavabo y espejo para hombres y para mujeres, cruzó la separación y entró al otro lado de la barra.

Por alguna extraña razón, el hombre misterioso levantó la cabeza del periódico y le miró fijamente.

– Yo que usted saldría de aquí. Lárguese.

Jack se asustó al oír su voz, y tardó unos instantes en devolverle la mirada. Demasiado tarde, ya estaba de nuevo concentrado en su periódico. En ese momento, John se levantó. Jack fue hacia él, y le ayudó a levantarse.

Musitó que tenía ganas de ir al baño, pero que podía ir sólo. Jack se encogió de hombros y mientras John caminaba, Jack miró la zona. Todo era perfectamente normal, con la caja registradora, platos y botellas en la parte superior de la barra, paquetes de papas, algo de bollería, una heladera con refrescos, jugos y cervezas...nada verdaderamente extraño, lo único era la falta de personal. Tras la barra, había una puerta que conducía a la cocina y una segunda puerta que llevaba al almacén.

Entró por la primera, mientras que John iba al baño, y tampoco vio a nadie, aunque la hornalla de la cocina estaba encendida y había varios platos preparados. Ver el pueblo tan silencioso le había quitado el hambre, así que no cogió nada para comer. Lo único que encontró de utilidad fue un llavero con sendas llaves, una de ellas sin nada escrito y la otra con un número. Comparando las llaves, se dio cuenta de que ambas eran exactamente iguales.

Sorprendido por el hallazgo, se dirigió hacia la puerta que ponía "Storage" (almacén). La puerta estaba cerrada, así que abrió con una de las dos llaves, la que no tenía número. Entró en la cerradura a la primera y se abrió sin problemas.

Era un almacén normal y corriente, con dos grandes neveras de tamaño industrial y algunas cajas de madera en el suelo que contenían alimentos de conserva y frutas, y algunas otras cajas de plástico que contenían más latas de refrescos y cerveza. Había varios sacos apilados uno encima de otro, uno de ellos tenía la forma de un cuerpo humano, pero seguramente sería alucinaciones debidas al cansancio de conducir durante tanto tiempo. Como no vio a nadie, cerró de nuevo la puerta.

En ese instante, una idea curiosa y a la vez absurda invadió su mente. Jack quitó la llave y probó a abrirla de nuevo utilizando la llave, la que tenía un número. Como suponía, la puerta se abrió a la primera, puesto que las llaves eran idénticas. Aunque todo era distinto.

Jack Ryan contempló una vulgar y monótona sala de hospital con las mismas paredes y el mismo techo, pero como si hubiesen pasado varios años, y extrañamante con losas de porcelana en vez del suelo de cemento. Había manchas rojas por todas las paredes y en medio de todo, un cerdo degollado despanzurrado sobre el suelo. Quizás todas las manchas negras provinieran de dicho cuerpo putrefacto. Completamente asustado por el súbito cambio de habitación, y con su cabeza sobrecargada por el exceso de información que se negaba a archivar, Ryan se quitó las gafas, y se las limpió en la camisa. Pero al volvérselas a poner, el espectáculo seguía ahí. Retrocedió sin dejar de mirar al cerdo, y corrió cruzando a tropezones la barra, dejando la puerta abierta. El bar estaba desierto. Pero algo había cambiado.

John accedió a la zona de baños, donde descubrió dos puertas azules y, entre medio, un espejo y un lavabo con un grifo que goteaba. Se entretuvo mirando, observando sus ojos rojos, sus mejillas medio macilentas, su pelo enmarañado y su barba d días sin afeitar. Definitivamente, no tenía buena pinta. Y eso cuando se podía ver, a veces la imagen se desdibujaba. Todavía estaba mareado, aunque ya había cosechado un enorme dolor de cabeza que tardaría un buen par de horas en irse. Abrió el grifo, de donde manó agua, y usando las dos manos como cuenco, reunió una considerable cantidad de agua y se la echó por encima, en la cara y en el pelo, para despejarse. Tras sacudir la cabeza, como si de un perro se tratase, la vejiga le recordó para qué había entrado al baño, y tambaleándose abrió la puerta azul para ir al urinario más cercano, dentro del baño de los hombres. Tras acabar, y notar el calor de la orina, se sintió más despejado.

No se molestó en tirar de la cadena.

Fue a uno de los retretes y se sentó en él, encima de la tapa. Mientras pensaba, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Cómo había llegado a Silent Hill? Ah, sí, aquél desconocido de gafas y chaqueta cara y pinta de estúpido le había traído. ¿Pero cómo sabía él que John deseaba llegar a Silent Hill? De todos modos, el único motivo que John tenía para llegar a Silent Hill era una enigmática llamada que había recibido. No se acordaba cuándo exactamente, pero una voz extrañamente familiar le había dicho algo. John lo tenía anotado en un cuaderno que llevaba con él desde ese día, y decía lo siguiente:

"_Sé quien es usted y lo que ha hecho. No puede seguir huyendo. Si quiere borrar su historial, acuda a mí. Le espero en Silent Hill…"_

A partir de ese momento, aún sin recordar lo que había echo, se subió a su coche para intentar localizar ese sitio. No le costó mucho saber dónde era, pero nadie le deseaba que fuera allí. Era un lugar maldito, la gente lo repudiaba.

Todo ello no era un buen augurio, pero no había otra alternativa, debía averiguar de una forma u otra qué era lo que supuestamente había echo él con su vida, porque le costaba recordar, y en ese pueblo había al menos alguien que sí lo sabía.

Lo que no recordaba, ni conseguía hacer encajar, era qué había pasado entre el recuerdo de subirse a su propio coche, su ranchera 4x4 Dodge, a terminar viajando en un coche con un desconocido. No recordaba nada…. Y el dolor de cabeza le martilleaba las sienes.

Sin embargo, lo importante es que ya estaba en Silent Hill, por fin había llegado. Se secó las manos en sus pantalones y se volvió a mirar al espejo. Y sucedió algo extraño, como que cuando le dolía la cabeza, el paisaje que le devolvía la mirada era el baño normal, pero durante breves segundos la cabeza cesaba de dolerle, veía todo con absoluta claridad… pero lo que se reflejaba en el cristal era un paisaje horrendo, de pesadilla, con óxido por todas partes, y rejillas y postes de metal. John miró hacia detrás, pero lo que había eran las dos puertas que llevaban al servicio, nada fuera de lo común. Debía deberse a una consecuencia inesperada del alcohol. Sin embargo, no era ésta su primera resaca… y eso en el supuesto de que sólo hubiera tomado alcohol. Tampoco recordaba nada, así que no podía jurarlo.

Volvió al bar, donde el hombre que antes estaba, el tal Ryan, había desaparecido. Y el desconocido que había visto leyendo, también había desaparecido. Sin embargo, su periódico estaba ahí. John fue hasta él, con la intención de mirar a qué dia estaban, pero se llevó una sorpresa al comprobar que era un periódico atrasado. Por lo menos, de hace bastantes años, porque la noticia principal de la portada tenía fecha de parecer, una barca cargada de personas había naufragado en mitad del lago Toluca porque un loco con un hacha había abierto una brecha de agua. Solo había habido un superviviente, que alcanzó la costa a nado. ¿Porqué alguien iba a leer un periódico de aquellos años con tanto interés? Cogió el periódico y lo ojeó, mirando la fecha de edición: A día 9 de Marzo de 1971.

Tras una rápida ojeada al ejemplar, en el que el resto de las noticias parecían todas antiguas, fuera de lugar, y sin importancia, dejó la gaceta donde estaba y siguió su camino, hasta salir fuera, a la calle, sin prestarle atención al hecho de que el bar estuviera tan descuidado.

Las lámparas que colgaban del techo en la cafetería, antes funcionando perfectamente, ahora parpadeaban interrumpidamente. Una de ellas tenía la bombilla reventada. En la mesa donde estaba sentado el hombre, sólo había un periódico amarillento por el uso y un plato con migas de pan. En el cenicero había algunas colillas y una caja de tabaco vacía. Y las telarañas cubrían algunas sillas.

Un cristal de la ventana yacía roto, y el objeto de metal que lo había resquebrajado estaba tirado en el suelo, rodeado de cristales rotos.

"¿Cómo no había oído el estruendo antes?"

El viento hacía un silbido muy agudo al pasar por el cristal roto.

Jack salió lo más aprisa que pudo de ese lugar. La calle estaba prácticamente igual que antes, excepto…

"¡Mi coche!"

Cuando Jack se acercó a su vehículo, comprobó que las cuatro ruedas estaban reventadas, el maletero abierto al parecer de un fuerte golpe y saqueado, y presentaba marcas de herrumbre donde la pintura se había caído. Pero el motor no presentaba daños externos. Al asomarse al interior del coche, a través de la ventanilla rota, comprobó que las llaves estaban puestas y que la radio del coche no estaba, en su lugar alguien le había dejado sobre el asiento otra radio, de color roja, del tipo portátil y bastante anticuada, que no paraba de emitir estática.

Jack la recogió y la agitó un poco en un inútil intento por conseguir que funcionase. Probó a cambiar la sintonía, pero no servía para nada. La apoyó fuera del coche, para revisarla con calma después. En la guantera, su teléfono móvil seguía allí. Debajo de la guantera, en el reposapiés, también encontró una palanqueta que habrían usado para llevarse la radio. La recogió, para en el caso de que se encontrara con los ladrones que le habían destrozado el coche, darles su merecido. Se lo habían roto a conciencia, pero el motor no había sufrido nada, aparentemente.

Aunque sin neumáticos, pensó que muy lejos no iría.

Respecto a su teléfono móvil, éste estaba sin mucha batería y no había nada de cobertura, así que lo apagó y lo guardó en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, pero éste no cabía, por lo que se levantó la chaqueta e introdujo el teléfono en su riñonera, donde portaba documentos, la cartera, y cosas importantes, pues era bastante espaciosa.

Lo más extraño era que tenía la sensación de que por el aspecto de todo había pasado al menos un año desde que dejó su coche y entró a aquel almacén, y a él solo le parecía que había estado dentro cinco minutos, puede que diez.

– ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

El viento le trajo algunos gemidos de dolor que le erizaron los pelos. Sonaban como chillidos agónicos.

En ese momento, salió del local John H. Connor, y Ryan le miró, sorprendido de su naturalidad.

– Oye… escucha… ¿qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

John le miró.

– ¿De qué hablas?

Y tras esas palabras, John volvió a entrar al bar, dejando a Ryan fuera, con lo que quedaba de su coche.

John miró el bar, recorriéndolo con la mirada, y finalmente descubrió algo interesante.

Sobre otra mesa, entre dos botes de salsa de tomate frito y mayonesa, había una petaca metálica de las que solían contener alcohol. John, deseando entrar en calor, fue hacia ella y la recogió. La agitó y comprobó con alegría que por lo menos la mitad estaba llena. La llevó a sus labios y la probó con un buen trago. Reconoció el duro sabor del Whisky de calidad. Dio otros dos tragos más bastante sustanciosos, y se guardó la petaca, con una sonrisa. Se sentía mucho mejor, y ya no le dolía la cabeza.

Caminó unos pasos, y se entretuvo a mirar un mapa de todo el pueblo de Silent Hill que había en un tablón de la pared. Tras hacerse una imagen mental de la ciudad, volvió a salir afuera, donde aún seguía el desconocido, con una "pata de cabra" en la mano. John fue hacia él.

– Oye… escucha… eeh… –titubeó unos momentos, pues no recordaba su nombre.– ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

– Jack Ryan…

– Bien, pues escucha, Jack. Voy a dar una vuelta por este sitio.

– ¡¿Pero a dónde vas?

John abrió mucho los brazos, como queriendo abarcar la ciudad.

– Sólo quiero reconocer un poco la ciudad, además, ya estoy bien, y me vendrá bien caminar un poco…

Ryan frunció el ceño.

– Bueno, bueno, como quieras… ¿por dónde vas a estar? Yo no conozco este pueblo.

– Yo tampoco, de todos modos no me alejaré demasiado, solo quiero reconocer el lugar. Buena suerte, no tardaré. De todas formas hay un mapa de todo Silent Hill, a ambos lados del lago, colgado en la pared del bar.

– ¿Ah, sí?

John asintió con la cabeza.

– Por cierto, no se te ocurra largarte en coche y dejarme tirado, ¿eh?

Jack esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

– Ya me dirás como, sin ruedas…

– Ya, claro… ciertamente.

Jack intentó otro amago de sonrisa, le dio la espalda a John y fue un momento al bar a contemplar el plano que le habían dicho.

John miró el coche. Encima del capó Jack había dejado una especie de radio transistora de color rojo, junto a una palanqueta usada para reventar puertas. Cogió la radio y tras mirarla, comprobó que no funcionaba. No emitía absolutamente ningún ruido, aunque si subía el volumen al máximo, se oía una extraña estática, muy lejana. Y cambiar de sintonía no servía absolutamente para nada.

De todas formas, se la guardó en uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su chaqueta, en un gesto automático que hasta a él le sorprendió, mientras que la palanqueta se la llevó en la mano. Cuando volviera, ya se lo devolvería todo.

Finalmente, empezó a caminar. La mayoría de los coches estaban aparcados, cubiertos de una fina escarcha de nieve. Levantó la vista y un cielo sin ningún color, cubierto de nubes, le devolvió la mirada. Caminaba por la acera, a pesar de que tanto en ésta como en la calzada no había nada ni nadie que diese señales de vida.

Cada pocos pasos, o tras una manzana, John guiaba sus manos hasta el bolsillo, extraía la petaca, bebía, y la volvía a guardar.

Con ese ritmo de bebedor, John avanzó un trecho, llegando al primer cruce. No tenía ni idea de en qué dirección marchar, pero sintió el impulso de marchar hacia la derecha, y lo obedeció.

Lo único que abundaba en esa ciudad eran los coches bien aparcados, todos con una capa de escarcha y algunos incluso con los neumáticos desinflados.

Uno de ellos le llamó poderosamente la atención; era un discreto Pontiac gris en cuya puerta izquierda (que daba a la acera) alguien había escrito con un rotulador negro:

_Todo lo que tiene un principio, tiene un final._

_Muchas veces el final es trágico._

_Otras veces puede ser un final alegre._

_Puede que no tenga nada que ver con el principio._

_¿Encontrarás un final violento o un final tranquilo?_

_Sigue adelante y lo averiguarás._

John entendió el sentido del mensaje, pero no entendió el porqué estaba ahí. ¿Alguna tomadura de pelo? Quizás todo el pueblo era una broma de mal gusto.

"Demasiado complicado…"

Algunas cosas no tenían sentido, desde un punto de vista práctico ¿Producto de las drogas, quizás? Eso era aun más improbable, pues él odiaba las drogas desde... desde que tenía memoria. No lograba recordar con mucho detalle. El problema es que su memoria no era precisamente fiable

A partir de ese punto, John no se cuestionó las razones. Probablemente estaría borracho, las cosas no tenían porqué tener sentido. Decidió seguir hacia delante. Ya averiguaría, si encontraba tiempo, las razones. Ahora solo le interesaba averiguar la verdad. Por eso había venido. A pesar de que la ciudad estaba sospechosamente desierta, John oía difusos gritos y gemidos, que le ponían la carne de gallina. Y además, sin mapa no sabía a donde ir, porque a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Jack, no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles. Miraba las casas, sin verlas. Los coches, todos parecían iguales. Todos diferentes.

Caminaba y caminaba, sin detenerse. Volvió a experimentar el hambre y la sed.

Volvió a concentrarse, y comprobó que de alguna forma había llegado al final de la calle. Había una enorme zanja, por la que casi se cae de no darse cuenta. La calle parecía haberse roto, y daba directamente a un precipicio, del cual no se veía el fondo entre la neblina blanca. Mirando hacia ambos lados, entre la niebla, vislumbró la silueta de una excavadora. Había unas manchas rojas que se mezclaban con la tierra extraída, justo debajo de sus pies.

Oyó pasos cerca, pero no supo determinar de donde procedían. De repente se sobresaltó, porque la radio comenzó a crepitar. Las interferencias aumentaban de volumen, y casi ocultaban el sonido de sus propios pasos.

– ¡Maldita radio! –Trasteó con el volumen y el dial, pero los parásitos no cesaban.– ¡¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Heeeeyy!

Nadie le contestó. Cogió la radio, y le bajó el volumen hasta menos de la mitad, pero las malditas interferencias no paraban de sonar. Optó por guardar la radio en un bolsillo y olvidarse de ella, y con cuidado de no caer por la zanja, caminó un poco más, hasta que oyó de nuevo los pasos detrás de él. Se volvió, pues había algo, y no era precisamente humano.

O más bien, antaño fue humano. Ahora era una aberración.

El miedo le hizo alzar la mano derecha, en la que aún sujetaba la palanqueta y colocarla en diagonal, cubriendo su pecho.

Conforme la cosa se acercaba, John miró hacia delante y comprobó que no había salida. A un lado, solo estaba la enorme zanja, cuyo fondo no se distinguía. Y como por el otro estaba la excavadora, no se podía seguir hacia delante y solo se podía retroceder, pero justo detrás de él se acercaba la criatura, arrastrando sus pies por el suelo.

Parecía una niña con falda, pero sin cara ni piel normal. Su cabeza estaba surcada por una línea vertical que iba de la frente a la barbilla, que se abría y cerraba, asemejando una boca. Su cabeza vibraba y se movía sin parar hacia los lados, hacia arriba y abajo, como una especie de variante entre parkinson y epilepsia. Tenía cortadas las manos a partir del codo, y emitía como un chillido agudo, casi electrónico.

John dejó de dudar y le golpeó con la palanqueta en el torso. Saltó un chorro de sangre por lo que parecía ser la "boca" de la criatura que manchó la excavadora, pero la "cosa" emitió un chillido muy agudo junto con un gorgoteo y siguió adelante.

Le golpeó tres veces más, notando un sudor muy frío que recorría su cuerpo.

La sangre del bicho manaba por todos sus poros, y salpicaba la tierra con cada movimiento, pero no parecía detenerse. John retrocedió unos pasos, tomó carrerilla y con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, le descargó un fuerte golpe en el pecho a su adversario.

Finalmente, la criatura cayó al suelo, con movimientos espasmódicos.

John retrocedió unos pasos, notando el exceso de adrenalina. La criatura se sacudía en el suelo, intentando incorporarse.

Finalmente lo logró, y enfiló de nuevo hacia su presa.

Pero John ya se lo esperaba, y como un bateador que golpea con toda destreza la pelota del lanzador en un partido de Baseball, él mandó a la criatura de un golpe contra la excavadora, golpeándola con un ruido sordo. Algo cayó de ésta.

La criatura seguía moviéndose, pero John la remató en el suelo, sacudiéndole en el suelo sin cesar y sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Finalmente, cesó los golpes. Notó que la radio había dejado de crepitar, así que se tranquilizó. Se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de la horrible criatura y lo golpeó de nuevo, para asegurarse. No sucedió nada.

Suspiró profundamente y se tranquilizó. Cogió el objeto que había caído de la excavadora; era una pequeña linterna de esas que usan los mineros para trabajar en las penumbra de las excavaciones. No se podía apagar, pero con la oscuridad y la niebla que lo envolvía todo, no hacía falta hacerlo. Lo mejor era que cabía perfectamente en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y así tener las manos libres. La linterna original funcionaba a pilas, pero a ese modelo alguien le había puesto una batería muy pequeña de larga duración. Y aunque a primera vista no había forma de apagarlo, podría simplemente desconectar la batería para ahorrar energía, a continuación tendría que volver a conectarla. Eso fue lo que hizo. Con la linterna podía ver mucho mejor, aunque ahora que esa cosa le había atacado... quien sabe si estaría a salvo, quien sabe si el pueblo en sí es seguro, quien sabe si saldría con vida de allí.

Miró de nuevo el cuerpo sangrante en el suelo.

No tenía la menor idea de qué era, ni tampoco de donde había salido.

Tampoco se lo planteó mucho tiempo. El alcohol le embotaba el cerebro, y le parecía verlo todo ligeramente turbio. Acababa de matar a una horripilante criatura, ¿y qué? Extrañamente, sintió que no estaba sintiendo lo que realmente tendría que sentir un ser humano ante esa situación.

Volvió la mirada hacia la excavadora, y se aupó para mirar la cabina en algo que le resultara de utilidad. En su interior solo había una vieja libreta con una hoja escrita, que recogió y leyó. Era una hoja con instrucciones.

_Necesitaremos una buena provisión de gasolina, si queremos continuar con esto hasta mañana sin descanso. Al noreste hay una gasolinera que había dicho que nos suministraría todo lo que necesitáramos, pero nuestro camión cisterna perdió todo un eje por culpa de un descuido de Ramírez, y no podemos ir. He mandado a alguien a por una rueda de recambio pero no hemos recibido respuesta. ¿Quizás no habrán querido suministrárnosla? Yo mismo comprobé que tenían ruedas de sobra..._

John meditó. Si iba a esa gasolinera, podría conseguir cuatro ruedas. Con cuatro ruedas bien puestas, el coche de Ryan funcionaría perfectamente. Y recorrer en coche la ciudad era infinitamente más seguro. Por lo cual, buscaría las ruedas, y se las llevaría a su compañero. Además, se lo debía. Él le había traído hasta aquí, y ahora le habían destrozado el coche.

Sonriente, afrontó con un vigor renovado la tarea de encontrar dicha gasolinera. El papel rezaba que estaba al noreste, así que puso rumbo siempre al noreste. Apenas retomó su camino, lo primero que encontró fue una mancha en el suelo, y la radio comenzó a crepitar de nuevo.

Cuando el haz de luz enfocó a otras dos criaturas con forma de niño que venían hacia él, con lo que parecía ser la "cabeza" hacia delante buscando su comida, John palideció, pero se dio cuenta de su lentitud al desplazarse. Podría dejarlas atrás con facilidad.

Empezó a correr, sin darse cuenta que ya que carecían de ojos, el ruido de sus pisadas les pondría sobre alerta.

Las dos criaturas estaban cada una en un extremo de la calle, pero se dirigían justo hacia donde él iba a pasar.

John corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, y cuando pasó cerca de una criatura la golpeó con la palanqueta con toda la fuerza con la que fue capaz. Ésta cayó contra la otra y ambas cayeron al suelo, y para cuando se incorporaron, John ya se había alejado, y la radio se había calmado nuevamente.

Pero John Connor estaba agotado, ya a su edad no estaba para echar ese tipo de carreras. Y le dolía mucho la cabeza, quizás por el alcohol. Sonaban, como en la lejanía, unas extrañas sirenas. Apoyó un brazo en la pared, y vomitó.

Tras echar la mayor parte de lo que tenía en el estómago, se sintió mejor.

Se limpió el vómito de la boca con la manga de la chaqueta, y fue a echar un trago, pero se lo pensó mejor y acabó arrojando la petaca de alcohol por encima de la tapia de un muro. Luego se sintió mejor consigo mismo, y aunque con el estómago vacío, se sentía con fuerzas.

Se separó de la pared, y siguió caminando recto, todavía sin poder orientarse. Giró una esquina, y vio a dos criaturas más, justo a la vuelta de la esquina. John corrió, intentando huir de ellas, y a la carrera las dejó atrás. Atravesó una calle, y saltó por encima de un pequeño matorral en un parterre. Miró en derredor, y reconoció un pequeño parking y, no demasiado lejos, una gasolinera. ¿Sería ese el objetivo al que quería llegar?

Echó a correr, pero en ese momento salió arrastrándose de debajo del coche otra criatura, que emitió un espantoso chillido a través de su boca abierta. John pudo observarla bien, y al igual que la otra, se trataba de otra criatura con forma de niño sin brazos ni cara.

John intentó retroceder, pero la estática de la radio estaba demasiado alta, y no le permitió oír a otra criatura que se le había acercado por detrás. Sin embargo, con una inútil pata de cabra mucho no podía hacer para defenderse de dos criaturas una por cada lado, por lo que se asustó, y el miedo momentáneamente le paralizó. John veía a las dos criaturas acercarse, y él continuaba quieto. Ambas manos le temblaban, pero no lo suficiente, y cuando una de las criaturas estaba tan cerca que pudo notar su calor corporal y el olor que desprendían, John finalmente pudo salir del trance, y atacar. Pero no todo lo bien que debería, pues fue tan de repente que calculó mal, y acabó trastabillando y golpeando el aire.

Del impulso se fue hacia delante, pero pudo recuperar rápido el equilibrio, y aprovechó el impulso para echar a correr, en lugar de detenerse a luchar. Miró hacia detrás para contemplar como las criaturas le seguían, aunque con lentitud, y se chocó de bruces contra una valla de alambre. Hizo ruido al moverse, y un cartel metálico se cayó al lado de John.

En él podía leerse: "Gasolinera Cristal".

John, que había recogido el ligero cacho de metal, se lo arrojó a una criatura, pero tras darle en el pecho, no consiguió absolutamente nada.

Miró hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, calculando hacia donde estaría la puerta para poder entrar. Tras no lograr decidirse, y la radio cada vez sonando de nuevo más alto, echó a correr hacia donde le pareció. Continuó el camino de la cerca, que al parecer rodeaba un aparcamiento, pero la niebla no dejaba ver más allá. Después de unos cuantos metros, llegó a un callejón sin salida, con unos contenedores de basura al final. Mascullando maldiciones, John dio media vuelta, y regresó por donde había venido, hacia el otro lado.

Después de pasar por donde antes, localizó por fin la entrada, y la atravesó a toda velocidad. Divisó un bulto con forma sospechosamente parecida a una persona en mitad de un carril, metido dentro de una bolsa de basura negra, y para saltarlo John subió al maletero de un coche, y de un par de zancadas en el parabrisas trasero, parte superior del coche, y capó, volvió a aterrizar en suelo firme. Notaba la radio avisándole de otra amenaza, pero no la había logrado divisar.

Echó a correr hacia las puertas de cristal que se le abrían enfrente, cada vez más cercanas. Llegó hasta ellas, las abrió de un empujón con el hombro, y tras cerrarlas y sentarse en el suelo con la espalda pegada a ambas puertas, bien cerradas, suspiró, por fin estaba a salvo. Satisfecho de haber encontrado su destino, se permitió un momento de descanso.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo III: Meeting with Unknow.**

Jack, de nuevo en el coche, giró sobre si mismo para obtener una panorámica de dónde se encontraba. Y de su situación, pero no obtuvo nada porque todo estaba inundado de una niebla que lo cubría todo. Además, tenía la sensación de estar atrapado en un congelador. Se frotó las manos y los brazos para tratar de conseguir algo de calor.

"¡Idiota! La mejor forma de conseguir calor es hacer un poco de ejercicio. Voy a explorar esto y veamos que es lo que está pasando_._" –se dijo a sí mismo, manteniendo una conversación en voz alta. Era un síntoma del aburrimiento, y de la soledad, pero a él no le importaba. Hablar y razonar consigo mismo, tanto en voz alta como mentalmente, lo hacían muchas personas inteligentes. Se consolaba con ese pensamiento.

Sin embargo, se negaba a alejarse del coche. Todo era tan… sumamente extraño. Las palabras lógica o realidad no guardaban mucha relación con lo que le estaba ocurriendo. El bar se había transformado, aquél cuartito también, y le habían destrozado el coche. Si al menos su coche estuviese entero, podría abandonar este pueblo para siempre. Pero no, le era imposible, y para colmo, su único acompañante, la persona por la cuál Jack había llegado a Silent Hill, se había largado, dejándole completamente sólo. Y no parecía que hubiese mucha gente en las inmediaciones.

Pero aparte de lamentarse, poco podría hacer si no se ponía en marcha. Necesitaba encontrar, por lo menos, a alguna persona con la que hablar.

Se alejó unos pasos del coche, y fue a la acera de enfrente. Justo delante tenía una ferretería, cuya puerta estaba cerrada, pero se abrió sin problemas. Una vez dentro miró por los estantes, pero no halló nada de utilidad, al igual que tampoco había ningún empleado a la vista.

– ¿Oiga? ¿Hay alguien?

Pero nada ni nadie le respondió.

"Qué lugar más extraño… ni un solo alma a la vista"

Ryan aprovechó para mirar en busca de cualquier cosa, pero salvo tornillos y tuercas, apenas quedaba material útil. Sin embargo, una cosa sobre el mostrador le llamó la atención, se trataba de una linterna, de las que tienen forma de tubo de L, perfecta para llevar en un bolsillo, generalmente de uso militar, y con las que Jack estaba familiarizado. Al lado de ésta había dos pilas redondas medianas, ideales para linternas de ese tamaño. Jack desenroscó la parte de debajo de la linterna y le introdujo las pilas. Tras enroscar de nuevo, y apretar el interruptor, un flash de luz barrió el techo.

– ¡Perfecto! Esto me vendrá bien con esa mierda de oscuridad y niebla.

Antes de salir, depositó siete billetes de un dólar que llevaba en la cartera, como pago por la linterna y las pilas. Según una tabla de precios, eso era lo que correspondía…

Al salir afuera, notó de nuevo el frío, y al no ver casi nada, encendió la linterna y se la colocó en un bolsillo, con la lente de luz asomando e iluminándolo todo. La niebla no contribuía a obtener más visibilidad, pero gracias a la linterna, era mejor que nada.

Entre todas las casas, divisó una tienda llamada Levi's Beef, que resaltaba entre las demás porque tenía una luz dentro encendida. Podría entrar, en busca de algo que le fuera útil, pero al acercarse y echar un vistazo, comprobó desde fuera que no valía la pena entrar. La tienda estaba tan vacía como las calles. Y tampoco iba a encontrar algo que le resultara de utilidad para su actual situación en una carnicería, o tienda de comida en general, o lo que fuese.

Un poco pasada la tienda, divisó una silueta aparentemente canina. Desde su juventud, Jack odiaba los perros, por lo que se pegó a la pared lo más que pudo, intentando evitar que el perro le viese. Caminó muy despacio, alumbrando con el faro que pendía de su pecho a todos los rincones, y finalmente lo vio. No era un perro normal.

En el momento en que el haz de luz le iluminó directamente, la criatura miró hacia detrás. Y Jack, horrorizado, pudo ver su aspecto.

Como había supuesto, se trataba de un perro, aunque parecía que con los huesos colocados por encima del músculo. Su cabeza era una masa de carne tuberculosa que no guardaba relación con nada conocido, salvo por el hocico largo y repleto de dientes (más parecido a un reptil que a un perro), y en ella brillaban dos ojos rojos como ascuas.

Jack no supo qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, y subitamente pensó en que si cerraba los ojos, la criatura despertaría. O probablemente despertaría del sueño (o más bien pesadilla) en que estaba inmerso.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de tomar ninguna decisión por sí mismo, pues el horrible monstruo ese la tomó por él. De improviso, se lanzó a correr contra Jack, que viendo su increíble velocidad, se echó a correr, pero en el último momento, se echó al suelo, y la criatura le saltó por encima. Por suerte, su instinto de supervivencia había reaccionado automáticamente, y eso sin duda le salvó la vida. Ryan corrió, hasta refugiarse detrás de un coche, mientras la criatura se levantaba del suelo, perezosamente, e intentaba localizar a Jack. Éste tuvo tiempo para ver en el suelo, un cacho de tubería, encajado en la rueda del coche, y la recogió. Con un arma en sus manos, quizás podría tumbar a la espantosa criatura. Era mejor que nada, porque sabía por experiencia que los perros eran más rápidos que una persona, y además cuando huía, se lanzaban con más ímpetu hacia su víctima. Malditos animales…

En ese momento, la criatura le localizó y echó a correr hacia él, pero Jack simplemente esperó a que se acercara y preparó el golpe.

Cuando la criatura estuvo a una distancia suficiente, descargó la tubería hacia abajo, con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, pero sorprendentemente, la criatura logró aferrarse a ella de un mordisco. Con su poderosa mandíbula mordió con fuerza suficiente el canalón y tiró de él, arrebatándoselo de las manos a Jack.

Éste, notando de nuevo el sudor frío del pánico, echó a correr hacia la tienda de Levi's Beef, el único refugio a la vista. La experiencia le había enseñado que era una pésima idea, pero le daba igual, sólo quería llegar al primer sitio seguro que encontrara. No oyó que la criatura lo siguiera, pero si llegó hasta sus oídos unos gruñidos, y el sonido del metal doblándose y siendo quebrado.

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar la tienda, y a empellones, empujó la puerta, que por fortuna se abrió, y la cerró a sus espaldas, apoyándose en ella. Suspiró hondo y permaneció unos instantes recuperando el aliento. La luz del local parpadeaba, alargando sobremanera las sombras cada vez que se encendía, hasta que de repente se oyó un chasquido y se apagó sola. Jack emitió un grito de impotencia y permaneció a oscuras, sin moverse del sitio, y sin recordar que tenía una linterna entre sus más recientes pertenencias. Flexionó las rodillas, y se acurrucó, esperando el fatal mordisco de la criatura, o que le pasase cualquier cosa, pero tras unos minutos, nada sucedió. Y poco a poco fue recuperando el autocontrol de sí mismo. Encendió su linterna, e iluminó la estancia. Parecía un poco diferente a la luz de la linterna que con la iluminación estándar del local, pero era sin duda el mismo sitio. Y nada había cambiado, como en el caso de aquella gasolinera extraña. Podía estar tranquilo, sólo había sido un corte de luz normal y corriente.

Jack se incorporó, y buscó con el haz de luz de la linterna el interruptor de la luz. Una vez lo halló, a su izquierda, lo presionó, pero no funcionó. Estaba claro que lo que había fallado era la instalación eléctrica, aunque al menos las luces de emergencia funcionaban, emitiendo una débil y azulada luz sobre donde estaba él y, más atrás, lo que parecía ser otra salida trasera.

Caminó un poco, sorteando los estantes, mientras se hacía una vaga idea de qué cosas había en la carniceria y cómo estaba distribuido todo: Un mostrador, algunos expositores con mercancía de todo tipo y detrás del mostrador, la otra puerta.

De uno de los mostradores, por curiosidad, recogió un paquete de chorizo embutido. No parecía estar en muy mal estado, pero al mirar la fecha se dio cuenta de que llevaba cinco meses caducado. Y cuando lo iluminó con la linterna vio que una cosa verde, moho sin duda, había crecido incluso dentro del paquete, teóricamente sellado. Y lo mismo con los otros productos alimenticios que había, como queso, y todo tipo de embutidos y productos cárnicos y salchichas. Mejor buscar otro lugar donde hacer la compra de la semana.

En otro mostrador, entre algunos paquetes de papas fritas, encontró un machete de carnicero. Lo sostuvo en las manos para hacerse una idea de su tamaño y peso, y decidió quedárselo, por si otra o la misma criatura perruna le volvía a atacar.

Al revisar el mostrador principal, donde estaba la caja registradora y varios objetos de poca o ninguna utilidad, en uno de los cajones vio un objeto que le llamó bastante la atención. Consistía en una pistola grapadora, de esas que lanzan las grapas a una distancia considerable. Como arma, era superior al machete porque atacaba de lejos. Aunque dudaba que una grapa detuviera a cualquier cosa, si se volvía a encontrar con el perro y apuntaba bien, podría dejarlo ciego o algo así. Junto a ella, había cuatro cargadores de grapas, más el que traía el "arma".

Continuó registrando la tienda, pero no encontró nada más útil. Siguiendo la luz de emergencia, salió por la puerta situada en la trastienda, que al parecer daba a la parte trasera de la calle, y la recorrió con la mirada. Lo primero que divisaron sus ojos fue un cacho de metal completamente doblado, que reconoció por la forma.

"Pero si es la tubería de antes... ¡eso significa que la cosa con forma de perro está aquí!"

Notó un gruñido, pero antes de hacerse una idea de por donde venían, echó a correr con toda la potencia que lograron sus piernas hacia delante, sin saber muy bien que encontraría. El pánico le daba fuerzas. Atravesó un aparcamiento vallado, donde algunos coches yacían con los cristales rotos y manchas de sangre. Sorteó algo que se asemejaba a un cadáver humano, pero no tuvo tiempo de fijarse.

Oyó pisadas de cuatro patas detrás de él, y sin detenerse por nada del mundo, disparó a ciegas con la grapadora hacia detrás.

Entre los sonidos guturales de la criatura y el chasquido de las grapas al salir, su esfuerzo se vio recompensado con un agudo chillido y una figura borrosa vista por el rabillo del ojo que caía al suelo. A sabiendas de que no tardaría en levantarse, continuó atravesando el aparcamiento, hasta situarse justo enfrente de tres escalones, en cuyo final distinguió una gran puerta doble de cristal y un cartel enorme que decía: "Gasolinera Cristal". Un breve vistazo a las puertas le indicó que éstas ya habían sido abiertas hace casi nada, por lo que serviría de refugio perfecto. Sin pensar qué era lo que podría haber franqueado esas puertas antes que él, o sin hacerse a la idea de que hasta podría haber otras criaturas dentro, Jack atravesó las puertas en silencio.


End file.
